paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
THIS IS DEATH
August 27th Wensday 3pm, Dan was driving home from the store and had picked up lots of atillery and humdinger was watching TV at the mansion dan: im almost home just need to get over the sidehill ok, humdinger: ok sure see ya there bye, he hangs up the phone and Dan is turning a corner a black delivery truck comes out of nowhere and starts to drive on the bridge and Dan saw smoke coming from the engine and in two mins the truck blew up fire everywhere on it at this point dan grabbed the phone and called the paw patrol and told them what happened Paw Patrol: omg really wow don't worry we're on it Dan: thank you He hangs up the phone staring at the truck he noticed the truck had a number written on the back of it read 444 he did not know now why that truck was blown up but then he saw the bodies yes they were bloody but the had a abbreviated group name for them called the P.P.D A few moments later Marshall arrived and put out the fire and rocky towed the remains of the truck to a garage hoping to fix it as dan inspects the bridge he sees a car parked right next to the truck And it's a green audi Q3 and a red merecedes sprinter and he looks at the side of the they read out P.P.E. Dan: what the heck is ppd and ppe ? he wonders and then he saw it from the corner of his eye he saw the Graves and boogeyman was near one of the Graves smiling holding that bloody knife Dan looked to seek what grave he was on and it was of of the paw patrol members it read the name Chase and the boogeyman said these words Boogeyman: THIS WILL BE MY FIRST TARGET ( He laughs demonically ) Dan is now unaware of what to do so he decides to trap the boogeyman and kill him he gets back in the Ford f150 and drives a away towards the city of adventure bay and finds murdered victims and dead bodies all over the street and blood all over the buildings, homes and doors with knifes stuck in the bodies, he calls marshall to haul these bodies away and dan thanks him Marshall: no problem im always fired up And marshall drives away back to the lookout while dan look for Chase to try and warn him Dan: CHASE CHASE CHASE WHERE ARE U No answer and theres no sound Dan: CHASE COME OUT NOW CHASE still no answer and Dan does it last time Dan: CHASE WHERE ARE U POLICE DOG WHERE ARE U at this point there is still silence but then chase runs up to dan from behind a tree and comes into dans sight Dan: oh thanks God your alive than God where we're u ? Chase: inside Mr porters restraunt investigating his death what we're u doing Dan: ( gulps ) there's something I need to tell u in private come over here by the back of this building Chase: ok so what is it ? Dan: your being targeted hunted Chase: WHAT IM BEING HUNTED AND TARGETED BY WHO ! Dan: the demonic creature named boogeyman he wants to kill im not lying tou he said this standing next to ur grave smiling holding a knife: THIS WILL BE MY FIRST VICTIM Chase: omg then what do we do ? Dan: im gonna hide u I need my house and tell ryder that your staying with dan for a few hours , then I'm gonna trap the boogeyman and make him fall to his death once and for all to end this madness Chase: good idea let's do it Dan told chase: stay hidden in the upstairs closet and do not make any sound at all and open the door when i comes up there and ill tell u to come out now ok chase Chase: ok copy that Dan: good chase now Humdinger come with me Humdinger: ok They drive off in theIr f150 and head towardown the pet parlor but stop cause dan notices something Dan: oh no no no no back up backing up oh shoot ! He backs up just in time to see 8 explosions of 5 cars on fire and 3 buildings on fire and damaged severely Dan: that was close whew Humdinger: heck yeah it was we almost died They got out of the f150 and parked it near a tree but then heard screams and saw 4 people dragged into the forest that were bloody and cut up and dead 1 hour later, the trap was all set and just in time as boogeyman was running toward the with the knife boogeyman: AHA I KNEW YOU WERE COMING HERE NOW ENJOY YOUR DEATH SUCKERS CAUSE THIS IS DEATH ..... AHHH He fell down the trap and landed dead flat on the pit floor and he was dead on the ground blood everywhere and body parts of the murdered victims were scattered around down there and more guts and parts of flesh were found dead in tree branches and cabins Dan: WE GOT HIM WE GOTHER HIM YA HE'S DEAD YEAH Humdinger: YEAH HE'S DEAD HES LONG GONE AND THE FIRES ARE ALL OUT DOUBLE WIN WIN Dan: yep except now a total of 45 people have been killed in 3 days by boogeyman but he paid the price did he not lolol They cheered and we're happy they won as the paw patrol was waiting for them on the edge of the forest and ryder and the pups congratulated them for killing boogeyman The pups cheered and ryder had a talk with them as dan called chase on his phone behind the tree Dan: ok you can come out now and head to the pet parlor Chase: ok im on my way there Ryder: Dan and humdinger you guys really got this situation hand led very quickly I like that we have u 2 for or town it's perfect Ryder: and my pups are such good pups their always ready for emergencys I care so much about my pups im am just such a great leader and dog owner Ryder explained that as he walked up to dan and stepped on a reactive bomb plate ryder turned around and saw the lookout blow up in fire and pieces but the vehicles were fine and Dan and humdinger and the pups looked at ryder in a " you made a big mistake " way Dan: well you a such a amazing leader especially when you just blew up your own lookout into flames Ryder: MY LOOKOUT NOOO Dan and humdinger and the pups then started laughing so did chase then ryder started to laugh too Dan: well it looks like you'll be fixing the lookout for a couple days or weeks I suppose Ryder: yep I think ur right alright then comeon paw patrol let's go fix the lookout Paw Patrol: yeah let's fix our lookout this is gonna be so much fun bye dan and humdinger see ya Humdinger and Dan: see ya paw patrol have fun building the lookout alright humdinger let's head to the beach ok ok Dan They head to the beach and there are 23 dead bodies with guts all over the water and sand and bodies and bloody ones in the ocean as well with knifes blooded and decapitated heads bobbing in the water Dan: well i guess boogeyman slaughtered the beach pretty bad well time to enjoy the beach Humdinger: but theres dead bodies on the beach Dan: since when did a dead bodyet inteźrfere with relaxing on a beach Humdinger: oh well i guess your right then, even ur dogs husky and dave don't mind correct ? Dan: oui monsieur humdinger oui et moi francais est vraiment paying off Humdinger: je voir Dan je voir The end to be continued with part 4 I need 17 comments on this article Category:Paw Patrol Category:Dan and humdinger Category:More blood, guts, and gore Category:Murdering everytime Category:Boogeyman Category:Adventure bay Category:Landmines and bombs and explosions Category:Knifes and lots of decapitated heads and dead bodies Category:Chase and Marshall Category:Ryder and the lookout Category:The black truck Category:Green audi q3 and red merecedes sprinter Category:P.P.E. and P.P.D to be continued in part 4 Category:Ford f150 Category:444 Category:Pet parlor and dark forest Category:Cemetary and Graves Category:Husky and Dave dans dogs Category:Fire